A so-called bumper covering for a motor vehicle is usually fastened to a carcass or body of the motor vehicle by a preinstalled fastening rail. However, no additional fastening of a lower edge of the bumper covering to a wheel arch of the motor vehicle is provided.
The preinstalled fastening rail is designed inter alia to secure a joint and/or a gap of the bumper covering to a wing or a side wall of the motor vehicle. As already mentioned, however, the bumper covering is neither held nor stiffened below the fastening rail.
Account should also be taken of the fact that current tool technology limits design possibilities for additional fastening arrangements and fastening geometries in a side region of the bumper covering. In order to be able to connect the bumper covering to the wheel arch cap, usually a flange which follows the wheel arch contour and which is generally referred to as a double flange is integrated in the bumper covering. The flange is typically ejected from the mould by two sliders moving inwards from the bumper covering at an angle of 30° to one another, so that the attachment area of the flange to the bumper covering is thinned in order to avoid surface defects on the outer skin.
Furthermore, in a modern design of a motor vehicle, beads or painting grooves for providing additional fastening possibilities on an inner side of the bumper covering are avoided.